


Feelings

by Kris534



Series: Neptune & Hani [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Neptune and Hani starts to be aware of their crushes on each other, though both seem to be both in denial and confusion.





	Feelings

Neptune has always been aware of his feelings about his partner. He’s always been aware of how much he stares at Hani, or how often he seems to touch him, even if it was a slight touch to the arm. However, or even thankfully, Hani doesn’t seem to notice like Neptune does. The other members of the Expedition Society seem to notice though, and members Mr. Archen or Mr. Bunnelby like to tease him in their spare time. He remembers when he and Hani lived in Serene Village, many of his classmates like Esperanza, Sheng, and Sheldon would tease him too.  
  
After a hard working day of rescuing people from the dungeons, Hani and Neptune head back into the headquarters of the Expedition Society and into the dining room, where most of the other members were already sitting, waiting for the food. “Hani! Neptune! Thank you for your hard work today!” Miss Dedenne calls out to them. Hani gives a small wave with a smile on his face and replies, “We’re back! And thank you for your hard work as well!” Neptune walks past the two as they start to converse, and sits down. Neptune stretches out his legs from under the table and quietly yawns. Mr. Archen, or Archie, passes by Neptune and puts his hand on top of Neptune’s head. The prince looks up and stares at Archie, who smiles and sits across from Neptune.  
  
“How was your missions today?” Archie asks, and Neptune stifles another yawn. “The same as usual, we went on two rescue missions today.” Neptune replies. Archie laughs and reaches over to grab an apple from the middle of the table. Archie crunches on the apple for a few seconds and says, “You and Hani have been going on a lot of rescue missions lately huh? How come?” Neptune gives a side glance to Hani, who’s still talking to the other members. “Hani insisted that we took care of the rescue missions before we do anything else.” Archie replies with, “Being big-hearted as usual huh? Makes sense.”  
  
Archie continues to chew on his apple while looking over to Hani and then back to Neptune. Neptune arches up an eyebrow. “What?” Neptune asks, a little annoyed. Archie gives a little smirk and replies with, “Oh nothing just...wondering about something.” Neptune continues to give Archie the same look until he finally says, “Okay fine, I was thinking about your little crush o-” Before Archie could finish, Neptune throws a banana straight to his face, with Archie yelling and falling backward off the table. This grabs all of the other members’ attention, including Hani. “Neptune? What happened?”  
  
Neptune sinks deeper into his chair, embarrassed from all of the attention and says, “Nothing, just stopping Mr. Archen from saying something he shouldn’t.” Mr. Bunnelby goes over to Archie and pulls him up, both having a smirk on their face. Neptune scowls and says, “I hate you both.” Leaving the two with laughter.  
After dinner, Hani and Neptune get settled into their room, and Neptune stares up at the ceiling. He sneaks a quick glance at the bed across the room, where Hani is curled up in his blankets, sound asleep. After all, they did have more jobs to do tomorrow. “I should rest up. But…” Neptune thinks to himself. “For some reason, my heart is pounding so loudly, it’ll probably wake up Hani.” He clutches a hand to his chest and lays on his side, facing away from Hani. He stares blankly at the wall in front of him. Out loud, he whispers to himself, “Go away stupid feelings…” And closes his eyes.  
  
From the other side of the room, Hani opens one eye to look at his partner, which has actually gone to sleep. Hani sits up and continues to look at him. The fire prince smiles to himself, and quietly chuckles. “Neptune really does look cute when he’s asleep.” He thinks to himself. After that, his smiles fades and he looks at the one window they have in their room. “The stars look so bright tonight. I wish I can look at them forever, but I should sleep…” Hani thinks to himself. Hani looks over to Neptune and notices that he doesn’t even have his blanket on him. Hani smiles and gets out of his bed. He grabs the edge of the blanket and pulls it up to Neptune’s neck.  
  
Hani turns around to back to bed, but then he turns his head to look behind at Neptune. The fire prince swallows nervously and looks over at Neptune. He brushes a hand through his partner’s hair and holds the bangs up to press a small kiss against his forehead. Hani widens his eyes and lets go of the hair and rushes back to his bed, noticing that Neptune was waking up. Hani hides in his blanket, face red. “Why did I do that? Why did I do that?” He kept repeating in his mind.  
  
“Hani?” A sleepy voice spoke from the other side of the room. Hani doesn’t answer, and pretends to be asleep. He hears shuffling, and then silence. Neptune must’ve gone back to sleep. Hani rubs his cheeks from under the blanket and closes his eyes. “Maybe I’m just really tired…” He thinks to himself, letting himself slip into the land of the dreams.


End file.
